kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whips
These weapons are used in Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt and Kid Icarus:The Scientist. These weapons are just like clubs but are lighter and reach farther distances with charged shots like staffs. Each whip has a different modifier. 'Weapon Models' *Bull Whip *Serpent Whip *Ember Whip 'Whips as Seen in Kid Icarus: Defender of Light' Whips have very long melee attacks with melee combos in 3 strokes. Swinging it like a lasso or simply above the head in a circle (depending on the whip) will shoot continuous fire like blades and claws, and flicking it forward as a charged shot projectile. 'Variations' Adventurer's Whip: Perfect for anyone ready for adventuring and trap dodging, the adventure whip is great for a new user of whips. Melee attacks can confuse enemies. Lion Tamer's Whip: A whip for taming beasts. While it boosts the users speed and has powerful melee, it's shots are weaker than most whips. Mace Whip: The mace and chain combo make for a deadly combo in the melee department. It has shorter range than other whips in both melee and range, but it's continuous fire packs a punch and will hit enemies near the user when firing. It has long charge time and slows the user down a large amount. Chariot Whip: Once used for the unicorns of the lightning charriot, but no longer needed, this whip greatly increases the users speed and has confusing charge shots that are similar to the shots of the unicorns of the lightning chariot. Libra Whip: a whip bearing the sign of the Libra. It has good homing ability in it's charged shots that get more powerful the farther and and speed up as they travel, it is poor suited to melee, however. Cowboy Whip: Not much of a whip, when spun like a lasso, the cowboy whip does some pretty nice damage. It has quick charging time and speeds up the user slightly to make up for it's other weakened attacks. Laser Whip: The laser whip has shorter ranged shots and melee attacks, but it often inflics paralysis in it's attacks. Grappling Whip: It fires hooks meant for hooking onto ledges that have the longest melee range of any weapon. It's high homing charged shots draw enemies to the user while continuous fire pushes enemies away. It lacks attack power. Phoenix Whip: The tail of the shadow phoenix, shooting shadowy wind. It's dash continuous fire shoots cutting homing shots. It's charged shot fires shadowy fireballs that have low range and homing, but are rather powerful. It lacks melee range as well. Barbed Whip: This whip lined with barbes will often poison enemies. It has slow continuous fire that slows the user, however. Shackle Whip: These dastardly chains can petrify foes with slow charged shots, enprisoning them. It lacks ranged attack power, however. Vine Whip: This leafy whip has good melee range, and has the longest shot range of any whip. It lacks in shot and melee speed, however. Blaze Whip: This firey whip shoots a spray of projectiles that can light enemies on fire for a short bit, although they lack power. It's melee attacks however will inflict long lasting burning. Kraken Whip: A miniture tentacle of the Kraken of Posiedon. It has melee attacks that stick the user in place with paralysis, and ranged water based attacks that inflict coralysis, both keeping enemies still while you whap away. Chaos Whip: Resembling the tail of the Chaos Kin, this whip fires various projectiles, including a poisonous cloud with the backward dash charge shot. Aurum Whip Category:Weapons Category:Kid Icarus: Zeus's Lightning Bolt Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:Kid Icarus: The Scientist